DE 37 07 866 A1 discloses a control device for use with several units of a printing press. Values, which are measured at the units, are supplied to a computer unit, are stored in a memory and are made visible at a touch display screen. The direct control of the units is made possible by the use of the touch screen and the computer unit.
A digital system for use in regulating and controlling a power converter and drive mechanisms is known from the publication “Siemens Energie & Automation 8 (1986) Heft 2”, pages 119 and 120. A regulating and control device is designed by the use of design software, instead of being programmed. The designed regulation and control functions of this regulating device are translated into a list code. The application program is processed, together with the system software, by the regulating and control device. The regulating device is designed in a structural image-oriented design language of required hardware and software components, as discussed at pages 121 to 123 of the above-identified publication.
A system for the rapid digital regulation and control of power converter drive mechanisms is disclosed in the above mentioned publication on pages 112 to 115. The hardware and software is constructed in modular structures, as discussed at pages 116 to 118.
DE 197 40 974 A1 discloses a book production system with a program having an object structure and a memory, in which, inter alia, information regarding the machinery contained in the installation, as well as setting parameters, are stored. To manufacture a defined product, the setting parameters required for this product are output to the control of the machine by the program by the use of the data stored in the data bank.
A system for transmitting OPC data via the internet to an OPC server of an automating system is known from DE 100 36 552 A1.
An article by Wolfgang Weber “Verteilte Systeme—Verteilte Objekte—DCOM” presented at a seminar on data processing WS 1989/99 of the Ruhr University at Bochum, Chair for Data Processing, deals with the employment of DCOM running time systems in connection with the communication between several different computers and processes.
In an article entitled “Useware in der Praxis: Die DICOweb Bedienung—ein Beispiel für eine ergonomische Gestaltung in der Drucktechnik” by Gregor Enke, 44 (2002), an operating concept for a printing press is introduced. The concept provides a manipulation-oriented operation in the course of the product preparation and the influencing of process values.